Born a Grease, Raised a Soc
by Honooru
Summary: 17-year-old Alex Scotts lives with her mother on the richer part of town, and is a Soc. But what she doesn't know, is that her dad is a Greaser. *dundunduuuuuuun* I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! My frist story!  
Please don't be too harsh.

The Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton. Not me.  
But Alex is mine!

-------------------

_17-year-old Alex Scotts lives with her mother on the richer part of town. Choppy black hair, and ice blue eyes, she's the mirror image of her father. But, she doesn't know that. in fact, she knows nothing about her father, except that he walked out on them when she was 3. The urge to know something about her father grows everyday, until one night when she finaly explodes at her mother, forcing some information out of her. _

_Now, Alex will go out of her territory to find her father. But, being a Soc, a gang of rich kids, going out of her territory means stirring up trouble with Greasers, a gang of street-smart JDs._

_Will alex be able to survive the journey alone? Or will she need some help along the way?_

I sat in the back of the classroom, wating for the bell to ring. I rested my head in my hands, and gazed out the window. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. I started to daydream. About what, I wasn't sure. Random things just flew through my head. I must have been out of it, consitering I didn't hear the bell ring. I snapped to my senses as my friend Allysa taped me on my shoulder. "Alex, c'mon, it's time to go." Embarrased, I quickly packed up my belongings, and scurried out the door.

The two of us started down the street. "Where you daydreaming agian?" Allysa asked, nudging me gently. I giggled. "Well, when your teacher just rambles and rambles, you hafta do SOMETHING to pass the time, right?" She laughed. "I guess your right. Maybe I should start doing it... What do you dream about half the time anyways?" she asked. I just shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I just close my eyes, and let my mind wonder..." Allysa just started at me. "Riiiight. You let your mind wonder TOO far sometimes, and I think it forgets to come back!" We both laughed as we approached my house. "Wanna come in for a while?" I asked, running up to the front door. Allysa shook her head. "Nah. Too much homework. I'll see ya tomorrow." She started to walk away, but stopped. "Hey, try not to get into too big of an argument with her today. You don't want to do anything stupid." I nodded, and walked in.

The door was unlocked as usual. I tried to enter as quietly as I could. But the door slipped out of my hands, and it slamed shut. I slapped my forehead, and tried to run into my room. But it was too late. _She _was behind me. "Hello Alex. How was your day?" my mum asked. I sighed, and bluntly responded, "Fine. I have homework. I'll be out at dinner." "Alright then. It'll be done at-" I locked myself in my room before she had time to finnish. I didn't care. Now, don't get my wrong, my mum doesn't abuse me or anything. She's actualy never layed a hand on me. We just... Don't get along. I would be much better without her around to bark at me about everything. She also would ever tell me about my dad. I don't know what kind of person he is, where he came from, or even where he is now. I sometimes wish I could find him, and as him why he left. Why he left me with _her_. My frustration grew, and I jumped on my bed. I grabbed a pillow, and started punching it, relesing my anger. I called it my punching pillow, and for obious reasons. My little episode was soon interupted by knocking on my door. "What?" I called out, my tone not so pleasent. "Dinner's ready," Mum called out. I only sighed, and walked out into the kitchen.

We sat at the table, eating in silence like we usualy did. I held my fork, and rolled around the peas on my plate. After a few minutes, my hoarse voice broke the silence. "Why did dad leave us?" My mum almost choked when she heard my question. "It's a long story Alex, now eat your food," she simply responded. My eyes narrowed. "Why do you always avoid the subject? You don't tell me ANYTHING about him! I have a right to know! He is MY dad!" My mum closed her eyes. "Alex, that's enough!" I could tell her patience was wearing down. But I was still going at it. "Just because YOU don't want anything more to do with him, doesn't mean I don't! Are you really going to make your child suffer because YOU don't wanna talk about her father?! I swear, you have got to be the WORST mother, OUT THERE!" I didn't really notice I was yelling at that point. I can't really control what comes out of my mouth when I get mad. I usualy regret what I say, but not this time. I ment every word that came out of my mouth. I took a deep breath to calm down. My heart was beating rapidly. The look on my mums face was pure hurt. "Fine," she began. "If you want to go live with your father so much, then go." I cocked my head. My mum was letting me leave... Just like that? "I can't really do that, consitering you never told me anything about him!" Mum just sighed. "He lives somewhere on the North side. That's all I know..." She was now crying. I didn't stick around to find out what happened with her next. I ran out the door, grabbing my coat as I went. I didn't plan on returning agian.

When I stepped outside, a rush of cold wind washed over me. I pulled my hood up, and started walking north, where ever that was. Did I mentinon it was cold? Maybe, I thought to myself. Maybe I should go back... I shook my head at the thought. No way. I was finally on my own, away from my mum, and finally going to know about my dad... If I could find him that is... I walked all night, not even sure if I was going the right way. My face was numb from the wind, and my eyes were closed by now. I was too far to go back to my nice warm room. I sighed, my breath visible in the freezing air. I could hardly move my legs anymore. But I kept pressing on. "It would all be worth it..." I whispered to myself. "It would all be worth it..."

I kept walking, my eyes still tightly shut. I stumbled, and fell forward. I was expecting to land on my face, but instead, I landed in a nice warm pillow. Or, so it seemed. I smiled, and nuzzled my face into the warmth. My eyes shot open as I heard an ice cold voice speak up. "Hey, what the's deal, get offa me!" I quickly pushed myself off of him, and backed away a few steps. He was tall, towheaded, and had eyes sharper than daggers. "I'm... S-sorry..." I studdered, trying to avoid conflict.. I had enough with my mum, and I didn't need anymore. I looked down, hoping the man would just walk away. But he didn't. I could feel him staring at me, studing. He sneered. "What are you doing on our side of town, Soc?" I blinked, and kept looking down, my arms folded across my chest, in a despreate attempt to get warm. The man walked up to me and pulled out a blade. "I said, what are you doing on our side of town?" I looked at the blade, and could feel my heart pounding. "I'll ask you one more time," he said. "What, are you doing, on our, side of town, Soc?" I tried to get words to come out of my mouth. "I... I'm not looking for trouble... S-sir..." I lifted my head to meet the blonde's sharp glare. I had to look down. "I'm just... Looking for someone..." The man smirked and held the blade to my throat, forcing my head up. "Do you know what we do to Socs around here...?" I felt as if my heart was about to leap out of my chest. I was scared for my life. I spit in the man's face, pushed his hand away, and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I prayed I would run into my dad somewhere. Or anyone for that matter. I looked behind me. The man was a little far, but gaining quick. I turned my head to see where I was going. "Don't look, back. Just don't look back!" I kept telling myself. I suddenly felt a hand on my wrist, jerking my back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, the blade returning to my throat.

---------------------------------

Whoo! The end of my first chapter!  
Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! Chapter 2 is up!  
And yes, I do have the whole story typed already.  
And Leeduhlee checked over my work and all that good stuffs.

And The Outsiders does not belong to me.  
But Alex does.  
-------------------------

"Dally, knock it off. Wanna get hauled in again?" A deep voice intervented. A tall man stood in front of me. I studied him. Muscular, brown, greasy hair. He was sorta intimidating, but I would run to anyone to get away from Dally. He let go of me, and put his knife away. I ran over to the tall man, hugging him.

"You always gotta ruin the fun, don'cha Darry? I mean, I wasn't actualy going to _kill _her. Just... Mess with her." I turned to Dal.

"Is that how you get your kicks? Scaring girls until they have a heart attack?" The blonde chuckled.

"... Yeah." Darry shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry this happened. But, you shouldn't be walking around in these parts. What's your name?" I relaxed. I could tell he wasn't going to hurt me in any way.

"Alex." Darry cocked his head and started at me for a moment. He stared at my eyes mostly. It wasn't anything I wasn't used to. I had ice blue eyes, but my left one was half brown.

"Alex..." He repeated. I nodded. He seemed... Confused. I cocked an eyebrow.

"... Are you okay...?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. Darry shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, it's freezing out here. Let's get you warm," he said, placing his hand on my back. I began to walk with him. I turned around to see if Dally was coming. He was, but trailing far behind. To be honest, I was afraid to turn my back on him. After someone pulls a blade on you, joking or not, it sorta makes you uneasy about that person.

We arrived at Darry's house, or so I figured. It was run-down compaired to the houses in my neighborhood. As I walked in, I immediatly started to scan my surroundings. There were three boys sitting on the floor and one on the couch, all watching Mickey Mouse, and one was in the kitchen. Their attention soon dropped from what they were doing, and went to me. I managed to smile, and wave. Darry moved beside me, and pointed to the male on the couch. He had brown-reddish hair, and, if I may say so myself, was pretty good-looking.

"Alex, this is Sodapop," he pointed at the blonde on the floor. "And this is Ponyboy. My two brothers."

Sodapop held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Alex, is it?" I smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, it is." Ponyboy smiled where he was. Darry continuted the tour. He pointed to a boy with fairly dark skin, and black hair, then to one wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt.

"And this is Johnny and Two-Bit." Johnny smiled and waved, and Two-Bit got up and shook my hand.

"Well, nice to meet you Alex. Shoot, if she 'aint the purdiest gal I've seen in a while." I blushed and Darry chuckled.

He led me into the kitchen and pointed to a boy, sitting at the table, eating chocolate cake. "And this grease-head is Steve Randle." He looked at me, his mouth coated in chocolate, and nodded. I smiled and waved.

Darry kicked Steve out of the kitchen, and sat down. I followed, sitting in a chair accross from him. My feet thanked me for letting them rest for two minutes. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Thoughts were running through my mind a mile a minute.

"Alex..." Darry muttered. I opened my eyes and looked at Darry. A smile creeped across his face. He stood up, walked over to me, wrapped his arms around me, picking me up, and bear-hugged me. I blinked and coughed as my lungs were being crushed.

"Um..." I mangaged to get out. Darry set me down, his smile still there.

"Alex, I knew you when you were a little one!" I blinked and cocked my head.

"You and Soda were born around the same time. I remember your mum and dad were so happy when you were born. They would let me play with you everyday. You would love it when I would pick you up and twirl you around..." he said. I smiled, realizing that if he knew my dad then, he might know my dad now!

"Hey Darry, you said you knew my dad?" I asked, hoping he would know something. He nodded.

"Yeah, we used to get along real good. Why?"

My heart leaped. "Do you know where my dad is now? I mean, that's why I'm over on the north side. To find my dad."

The smile on Darry's face faded and my heart sank. "I'm sorry kiddo. I'm not quite sure where your ol' man is now."

I closed my eyes and turned away. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Great. I came all this way for nothing. I couldn't return home. My mum would for sure chew me out about how she was right and I was wrong. No. I wasn't going to swallow my pride that easily... But where exactly was I going to go? Then, it hit me. I looked up at Darry, a very pitiful look on my face.

"Dar... Do you think I could stay with you for a while. Just until I find my dad? Then I promise I'll move right out."

Darry gave me a heartwarming smile and nodded. "Sure kiddo. Stay as long as you want." I jumped out of my chair and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I yelled, running into the living room.

----------------------------------

End 'O chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up peoples!

I'm so glad I'm getting positive reviews!  
Thank you for all the support!  
Oh, and I do not own the Outsiders in any way shape or form... But Alex is mine though.

--------------------

Two-Bit smiled and looked up at me. "What's all the yellin' 'bout?" I sat next to him, a grin on my face.

"Darry just said I could stay here until I find my dad." Sodapop and Ponyboy smiled. "So what room you gonna be sayin' in?" Soda asked. There were only two bedrooms in the house. Soda and Pony shared one, and Darry had one to his own. I shrugged.

"I guess out here on the couch."

Pony spoke up. "You? Sleepin' out here on that bumpy couch? Nah. You can share mine and Soda's room." I blinked. Me sleeping in a room with two guys? One of them being totally hot? Psh, heck yeah!

"Um... Okay," I simply responded.

"We can lay out the spare mattress on the ground for ya," Soda said, standing up, and walking into the kitchen to clarify things with Darry.

"Well, if you guys don't have enough room for her here, she can always stay at my place," Two-Bit suggested.

Pony and Johnny laughed. "At _your_ place? Man, she'd probably end up killin' herself with all the junk layin' 'round there," Pony joked. I giggled. Soda skipped out of the kitchen.

"Darry said she could bunk with us!" He ran into his and Pony's room. Probably to look for the spare mattress.

Soon after Soda left, Dally burst open the door. I turned my back and scooted closer to Two-Bit. I still didn't trust that hood. Two-Bit smiled and put his arm around me. "Shoot Dally, what did you do this time? This gal's already scared of ya!" Dally just sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Nothin' too bad. Don't know why she's freakin' out like that." I narrowed my eyes and turned to Two-Bit, who obviously wasn't buying Dal's story.

"He threatened me, and put a blade to my throat." Two-Bit didn't look too surprised.

"When you put it that way it sounds so violent. I was just playin' 'round with ya. It's not my fault you can't take a joke," Dally said, lighting up a cigarette. I was shocked. Playing around? Who the heck plays around like that?! I was going to set him straight. If that was possible. I jumped up from my seat, Two-Bit grabbing my arm trying to stop me.

"Hey kiddo, don't!" Too late. I marched over to Dally, smacking him in the face as hard as I could.

"Sorry, I was just joking around!" I mocked.

My blood ran cold at the look Dally gave me as he recovered from the slap. Even Two-Bit fell silent at the glare. Dally sneered. "You," he said, words very well dripping poison. "You, the little Soc girl, have the gall to actually touch _me_?!" His words had picked up volume and tenacity by the end of the sentence. He rose up from the couch, and I gulped as he raised his hand, about to deliver what I had given him, tenfold.

Just as I was about to cringe, a small voice came from behind all of us. "Hey, um... the room is ready?" It was Soda, and to be honest, I had never felt relief rush through my body more than at that moment. I quickly ducked away from Dally, and followed Soda to the room.

Soda looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "What was _that_about?" he questioned. I shuddered at the thought.

"Nothing, nothing..." I casually said as we walked into our room. It was simple. Two beds, (if you consider a mattress a bed that is) one desk, closet, and window. Much smaller than my room back home, but it got the job done. I smiled and jumped onto the rather flat mattress. It was much more comfortable than I thought it would be. "Wow!" I said, rolling around. "This is great!" Sodapop chuckled and joined me. We were caught in a mess of rolling and giggling, we didn't notice Darry standing in the doorway.

"Well, it seems you two have... Bonded." Soda and I looked at each other and smiled. "Now you two get some sleep. I'm waking you guys up first thing in the mornin', you got that?" Darry lectured. We both nodded.

I had nothing to sleep in. Darry let me borrow one of his shirts for the night. It wasn't that big, but big enough. I scurried under the blankets, and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. It had been a long night, and all I wanted to do was get some sleep.

---------------------------------------

I know it's kind of a short chapter, but there's a lot more coming your way. Tell me what you think!


End file.
